


My Nights at Freddy Fazbears

by ShakaeTheRomantic



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakaeTheRomantic/pseuds/ShakaeTheRomantic
Summary: a night by night traumatic adventure from the eyes of the security guard, from night one to night 7 will he survive or will he pull through? this will be one of two stories. someone who is entirely new to the franchise and someone who has inside knowledge and knows everything. this was inspired by the short animations of 'fnaf but really really fast' red and blue.
Kudos: 2





	My Nights at Freddy Fazbears

Monday evening, 11pm.

Mike look at himself wearing his dashingly purple uniform, tied together with long black tights. Adjusting his tie he looks down and shuffled his way out of his bathroom and found himself in his living room. Turning his wrist to face his watch to him he still had an hour before his shift, he walked out of the living room door, closing it behind him. Mike approached his car and entered it, inserting the key into the keyhole and starting his car up. Slamming his foot on the peddle he drove away to his new job.

After a few minutes of driving he came upon his destination, Freddy Fazbears Pizza. You leave your car and approach the door, reaching for the handle, 'don't go in..' he hesitated, unaware of what he just heard. He sighed to himself and walked in shaking like a massage chair. He glanced around, realizing he entered the main stage room. Excited he turned to the stage to see the three main animatronics residing there, Bonnie The Bunny, Chica The Chicken and the main bear himself, Freddy Fazbear. glancing down at his watch he soon noticed its 10 minutes until his shift begins. He raced down the hall and hopped into the office room. His short wait began.

The clock struck twelve and Mike was nervous, it was pretty dark and the noises he kept hearing wasn't helping. 'ring ring.. ring ring..' the phone that lived on the desk began to vibrate and scared Mike. He picked up the phone and held it to his ears.


End file.
